Kareoke Confessions
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Danny and Sam make confessions to eachother through music


_**kareoke confessions!**_

**_i dont own danny phantom, one time or you found me, or party for 2 :(_**

DANNY'S POV

"I dont know what to do Tuck" I said as me and Tucker did our homework up in my room.

"bout what?" he said.

"werent you paying attention!?" I asked.

"uhh... no i kinda spaced out there. sorry Danny. i did catch the 'i dont know what to do Tuck' part though. and im assuming this has something to so with sam" he said. i blushed and nodded.

"I want to tell her how I feel about her, but im too scared." I said. he smirked and said

"how about you sing her a song, but it can be on open mic night at the groove on friday and you can look at her while you sing it... it will drop hints, but not be to direct"

"holy crap tucker, sometimes i think you are a genious" i said and smiled. I know im supposed to be doing homework, but my mind is racing. I know her favorite singer is that Justin Bieber fellow, so i guess I will sing one of his songs... now which one...

"how about 'one time'?" I asked tucker.

"she loves that song. thats a great idea" he replied and then he smiled and continued doing his work.

"good" i murmured and continued mine to.

Tucker and I hung out all night and he finaly left around 10:30 pm. I smiled and fell on my bed, thinking about what I have to do on friday.

SAMS POV

I called Tucker, since I needed to ask him something.

"hello?" said.

"oh, hello . is Tucker there?" I asked

"oh, hello Sam, yes just a second" she said and then yelled "Tucker! phone!"

"hello?" he asked

"hey Tuck, i need to talk to you about something. can you meet me in the park in 5 minutes?" I said

"sure Sam. see you in a few" he replied and we got off the phone. I grabbed my black and purple sweater and headed off to the park.

When I got there I waited for about 2 seconds and I heard Tucker say "hey Sam, whats up?"

I smiled and said "hey Tuck, I need to talk to you about Danny"

"okay" he replied and we sat on a bench and I explained my situation.

"I dont know what to do Tuck" I finished.

"Im sorry, about what.. oh your Danny problem... well just bring him to the groove this friday and sing to him. then you can give subtle hints and not be obvious" he suggested.

"Tucker your a genious!" I yelled, and he smiled.

"thanks Sam" he said and then I said "well I better go. its late and I need sleep"

"okay, see you later Sam" he said.

"oh, wait, what do you think about the song 'you found me' by kelly clarkson?" I asked

"good idea Sam" he said

"thanks Tucker" I said and I hugged him goodbye and ran to my house. I fell onto my bed thinking about what i had to do on friday.

THAT FRIDAY

DANNYS POV

It has been really awkward all week between me and Sam, and the strange part is, she seemed to be feeling it to, not just me. I cant wait till i get this over with. "hey, uhh, Sam?" I asked.

"yea Danny?" she replied.

"would you like to go to the groove with me tonight?" I asked her. she smiled and said

"yes I would. in fact i was going to ask you the same thing." she replied and smiled. I smiled back and said "okay, I will pick you up at 6?" I asked.

"sounds good. see you then" she replied and we smiled at eachother and went our separate ways.

6:00 PM

omg, im so nervous... I rang the doorbell and answered.

"hello Mr. Fenton" he said

"hi Mr. Manson, is Sam here?" I asked.

"yes, come in" he replied and I walked in and sat on the couch. Not even a minute after i sat down Sam came downstairs.

"hey Danny, im ready to go" she said

"okay" i replied and got up and walked to her side.

"bye mom and dad" she said, and she grabbed my hand.

"they gave us both the death glare and she pulled me out the door, and started laughing.

"whats funny?" I asked curiously.

"oh, just the death glares they gave us because i grabbed your hand" she said.

"ohh" i replied, slightly amused.

"yea" she said, and she seemed to realize she was still holding my hand because she blushed and released it. I frowned slightly but didnt say anything.

When we got to the club, we grabbed a table and the announcer said "up next is Danny Fenton. is he here?" so I stood up and said "yea"

"okay dude, you are up in 5 minutes" he said

I nodded and said "okay, thanks"

Sam turned and looked at me and said "you are singing??"

"yea" I said and I blushed. she blushed to and smiled and said "I am too, what song are you singing?"

"wait and see" I said and smiled at her. she sighed and said "oh fine"

I was about to say something when the announcer man said "and now, Danny Fenton!" so I got up and got on the stage. The fear of singing in front of a crowd caught me off gaurd, and I felt sick, I guess Sam could tell because she yelled "woo! go Danny!!" and then the whole place started chanting "Danny! Danny! Danny!" I stepped up to the mic and said, "okay, fine, I'll sing" they all shut up and looked expectantly at me. I gulped and started singing:

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_  
_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_  
_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_  
_One time, one time_

_When I met you girl my heart went knock knock_  
_Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop_  
_And even though it's a struggle love is all we got_  
_And we gon' keep keep climbing to the mountain top_

_Your world is my world_  
_And my fight is your fight_  
_My breath is your breath_  
_And your heart_

_And girl you're my one love, my one heart_  
_My one life for sure_  
_Let me tell you one time_  
_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_  
_I'ma tell you one time_  
_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_And I'ma be your one guy_  
_You'll be my #1 girl_  
_Always making time for you_  
_I'ma tell you one time_  
_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_  
_I'ma tell you one time_  
_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_You look so deep, you know that it humbles me_  
_You're by my side, them troubles them not trouble me_  
_Many have called but the chosen is you_  
_Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you_

_Your world is my world_  
_And my fight is your fight_  
_My breath is your breath_  
_And your heart_

_And girl you're my one love, my one heart_  
_My one life for sure_  
_Let me tell you one time_  
_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_  
_I'ma tell you one time_  
_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_And I'ma be your one guy_  
_You'll be my #1 girl_  
_Always making time for you_  
_I'ma tell you one time_  
_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_  
_I'ma tell you one time_  
_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_Shawty right there_  
_She's got everything I need_  
_And I'ma tell her one time_  
_Give you everything you need down to my last dime_

_She makes me happy_  
_I know where I'll be_  
_Right by your side_  
_'Cause she is the one_

_And girl you're my one love, my one heart_  
_My one life for sure_  
_Let me tell you one time_  
_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_  
_I'ma tell you one time_  
_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_And I'ma be your one guy_  
_You'll be my #1 girl_  
_Always making time for you_  
_I'ma tell you one time_  
_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_  
_I'ma tell you one time_  
_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_  
_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_  
_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_  
_One time, one time_

I finished and everyone cheered. "that was for Sam Manson"

I sat down and before she could say anything to me the announcer man said "up next is Sam Manson!"

the crowd cheered, and when she got up she looked as is she felt the same as I did so I yelled "woo! go Sam!" and the audience started chanting "Sam, Sam, Sam!" so she stepped up and said "alright alright i will sing" and she started singing:

I_s a dream?_  
_If it is_  
_Please don't wake me from this high_  
_I'd become comfortably numb_  
_Until you opened up my eyes_  
_To what it's like_  
_When everything's right_  
_I can't believe_

_You found me_  
_When no one else was lookin'_  
_How did you know just where I would be?_  
_Yeah, you broke through_  
_All of my confusion_  
_The ups and the downs_  
_And you still didn't leave_  
_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_  
_You found me_  
_You found me_

_So, here we are_  
_That's pretty far_  
_When you think of where we've been_  
_No going back_  
_I'm fading out_  
_All that has faded me within_  
_You're by my side_  
_Now everything's fine_  
_I can't believe_

_You found me_  
_When no one else was lookin'_  
_How did you know just where I would be?_  
_Yeah, you broke through_  
_All of my confusion_  
_The ups and the downs_  
_And you still didn't leave_  
_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_  
_You found me_  
_You found me_

_And I was hiding_  
_'Til you came along_  
_And showed me where I belong_  
_You found me_  
_When no one else was lookin'_  
_How did you know?_  
_How did you know?_

_You found me_  
_When no one else was lookin'_  
_How did you know just where I would be?_  
_Yeah, you broke through_  
_All of my confusion_  
_The ups and the downs_  
_And you still didn't leave_  
_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_  
_You found me_

_(You found me)_  
_(When no one else was lookin')_  
_You found me_  
_(How did you know just where I would be?)_  
_You broke through_  
_All of my confusion_  
_The ups and the downs_  
_And you still didn't leave_  
_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_  
_The good and the bad_  
_And the things in between_  
_You found me_  
_You found me _

she finished and looked at me, and said "that was for Danny Fenton" and then hopped off stage.

I got up and ran over to her.

"really?" I asked her

"yes, Danny, I love you" she said.

"I love you to Sammy" I replied

She smiled and I smiled and we kissed. a big "WOOOOO!!" and a bunch of clapping for us was heard behind us.

we broke away and held hands and bowed for the crowd. "encore!" they yelled

"shall we sing a duet?" I asked her

"we shall" she said and we got back on stage and each grabbed a microphone.

_I'm havin' me a party_  
_(I don't think I can come)_  
_Ah... This ain't just any kind of party_  
_(Nah, I think I'll stay at home)_  
_Ah, oh no... It's gonna be really, really hot_  
_(It's startin' to sound good)_  
_I'm gonna put you on the spot_  
_(Baby, maybe I should)_  
_And there'll be lots of one on one_  
_(I guess I could be there)_  
_Come on and join the fun_  
_(What should I wear?)_  
_I'll tell you that it,_  
_It doesn't matter what you wear,_  
_'Cause it's only gonna be you and me there _

_Chorus (together):_  
_I'm havin' a party_  
_A party for two_  
_I ain't inviting nobody_  
_Nobody but you_

_You'll be sexy in your socks_  
_(we could polish the floors)_  
_In case that anybody knocks_  
_(Let's lock all the doors)_  
_Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do_  
_(I'm gonna do with you)_  
_I'm wanna try something new_  
_(I wanna try that too)_  
_I'll tell you that it_  
_(It doesn't matter) uh, uh (what I wear)_  
_('Cause it's only gonna be)_  
_You and me there _

_Chorus (repeat): _

_Yeah, you_  
_(I'm here)_  
_You're there_  
_(That's all) we really need_  
_(We're) We're gonna party hearty_  
_(Just) Just you and me_  
_(Don't) Don't think about now_  
_(Don't) Don't even doubt it now_  
_I'm inviting you to a party for two _

_Bridge [brief Guitar solo]_  
_Shake it, Shake it_  
_(Come on baby) _

_All the things I'm gonna do_  
_(I'm gonna do with you)_  
_I'm wanna try something new with you, ooh_  
_(I wanna try that too) _

_I'll tell you that it,_  
_It doesn't matter what you wear_  
_('Cause it's only gonna be)_  
_It's only gonna be you and me_  
_(Awww yeah) _

_[backing] I'm havin' a party_  
_(A little bitty party baby)_  
_[backing] A party for two_  
_It's just me and you_  
_[backing] Invitin' noboby_  
_(That's right)_  
_I ain't inviting anybody_  
_(Nobody baby) _

_Chorus (alternating voices, double lyrics) _

_Come on, Come on_  
_(Come on, Come on)_  
_Come on, Come on, Come on_  
_(Come on, Come on, yeah)_  
_Come on, Come on_  
_(Come on, Come on)_  
_Come on, Come on, Come on_  
_(Come on, Come on, yeah)_  
_(Just you and me there) _

_That was great!_  
_(Let's do it again!)_

we finished and everyone clapped and we bowed and kissed again.

THE END!


End file.
